What He Has Wanted
by Rated M for More
Summary: Plankton has finally gotten what he's what wanted all along. What he's really wanted. Not the stupid Krabby Patty formula, no, that doesn't matter to him. He has the fry cook. Warnings: Rape, Male on Male, Kidnapping, and Kind of S&M. No flames. Disclaimed.


**Disclaimer: Rated M for More owns nothing but the plot. **

**Rating: M for Mature Audiences only, this story involves rape, slave and master (kind of), kidnapping, and male on male. If any of this offends you, do not read on. **

**Pairing: SpongeBob and Plankton.**

**Summary: Plankton has finally gotten what he's what wanted all along. What he's really wanted. Not the stupid Krabby Patty formula, no, that doesn't matter to him. He has the fry cook. **

**No flames. Constructed criticism encouraged. Rated M for More does not encourage any actions in the following story.**

It was like any other night at the Krusty Krab. Squidward Tentacles, moaning and groaning about life; Eugene Krabs sitting in his office, doing who-knows-what with his money; lastly there was SpongeBob Squarepants humming under his breath while flipping Krabby Patties. Costumers came and went, as the night passed slowly, it was when the shop was empty that the phone rang. "This is the Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Patties! How may I serve you?" Mr. Krabs answered, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Yes, yes. I would like.. Uh.. Er.. Krabby Pizza.. Lots of pepperoni.. And a.. er.. Krabby Coke." A light, male voice responded, in a rushed tone. Mr. Krabs nodded to himself, scurrying to write it all on the small notebook he had laid in front of him.

"Is that all?' He questioned, pausing to allow the customer to answer.

"Yes, yes. Please deliver it to 839 Whash Lane.." He muttered, before hanging up. Mr. Krabs wrote the address on his notebook and then scurried into the kitchen, handing it to SpongeBob.

"Here boy, I want you to deliver and make this pizza, then go head home for the night." The fry cook nodded, excited at the chance to use his new boat that came along with his new license. "Remember," His boss stated, "The costumer's always right!" Once again, SpongeBob nodded, giving him a three-fingered salute.

"Ai-Ai Captain!" It was later that night that SpongeBob slowed his boat down in front of a warehouse looking place. The windows had rusted shut, barnacles clung to the building, the door was partially falling off, and to top it all off, there wasn't another building for miles. Swallowing his fear, SpongeBob exited the boat, holding the pizza and coke close to his chest as he shook in fear. Once he made it to the door, he knocked gently, causing the door to fall off completely. Leaning his upper body in, SpongeBob called out, "Hello? Hello! Is anyone here? I have your pizza.. And coke!" His voice shook, exposing his fear.

Suddenly he was slammed to the ground and someone was breathing roughly into his ear. "The time has come.." The rough voice whispered, and SpongeBob could briefly recall it being Plankton. However, how he had gotten large enough to be able to do this was beyond SpongeBob. "All those years.. It was never the recipe that held the secret.. No! It was the fry cook.." He seemed to be talking to himself, satisfied that only he could have possibly thought of this. "Krabs thought he had it all worked out! HA! He was wrong! Haha! I will win!"

SpongeBob was roughly pulled to his feet, and then he could see Plankton, who looked different. He was taller, standing a good six inches above the fry cook. And the stubs were now arms, legs, fingers, and toes. His skin had a darker green tint, but other than the listed, he looked the same. "Plankton.." SpongeBob whispered, fear still lacing his voice. "You look.. Different.." A spiteful laugh rose in Plankton's throat, coming out as a choking sound.

"An experiment gone right, I'd say," he replied, pulling the sponge behind him. Plankton could see SpongeBob looking around in confusion, and possibly fear. Fear, the very thing Plankton had wanted to strike the hearts of Bikini Bottom for years. Now, he was. Starting with the most liked person in Bikini Bottom, possibly the sea.

It was an amazing feeling. And Plankton could only imagine a few, a very few, other things that could top this feeling. All of which, if it was up to him, would be happening later. Wanting to hurry up the process, Plankton grabbed SpongeBob harder and forced him to move faster. "Plankton.. I need to get back.. Mr. Krabs will know something is wrong.." he lied, frowning at the taller man as his eyes started to pool with unshed tears.

"Lies!" Plankton growled, using his new finger to grip SpongeBob's wrist in a painful way. "I saw it.. You're supposed to be heading home right about now," he grinned, looking at the sponge in a way that SpongeBob couldn't describe. "So, we have all of today and tomorrow, before someone starts to wonder.. I mean, tomorrow IS your day off, is it not?" SpongeBob didn't reply, which only caused Plankton to laugh. "See?! I see all.. Know all!" Plankton shoved SpongeBob's face in a screen, where he barely saw Mr. Krabs humming, locking up the Krusty Krab.

"M- Mr. Krabs!" SpongeBob shouted, desperate for him to hear. Plankton laughed another cruel laugh, pulling him back from the screen.

"Shut it, you idiot!" Plankton growled. "He can't hear you!" SpongeBob let out a desperate whimper, hope quickly fading. "Good boy," A pat on the sponge's head. "Now, follow me to your new.. Room.." Not allowing the male a chance to reply, he roughly pulled him to his feet, forcing him to follow. It was around a minute of silence before SpongeBob was shoved in a small, closet sized room. Looking around the room, SpongeBob saw some sort of tiny bed, that took up most the room, despite its small size. The walls were a rusty brown color and had ugly wallpaper peeling from parts, the floor creaked in protest whenever walked on, and the bed was lumpy. _But, it could be worse! _A voice scolded in SpongeBob's mind as he opened his mouth to protest.

Quickly, SpongeBob closed his mouth, watching Plankton shove him on the bed, a dark look in his eyes. "I'll be back in four hours," He stated, walking towards the door of the room. "Don't bother trying to run," he growled, slamming the door behind him. SpongeBob could hear a lock click, followed by about four others. SpongeBob sighed, wondering why he didn't notice the locks earlier. After a few minutes of silence, there was another door slamming. _The front door, _SpongeBob thought, but knew it was useless to try and escape. A sob escaped his throat, as he thought of this. That sob, was followed by another. Then another. And soon, SpongeBob was crying in despair, wailing loudly, uncaring of who did -or didn't- hear him. Quickly, the sponge grew tired, both mental, and physical exhaustion settling over him. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

The floor creaking is what woke him up. Not the man looming over him, a large grin on his face, or the handcuffs digging into his wrist, but the floor boards, crying out to him, telling him he should wake up- defend himself, because this is wrong. And illegal. Never in his life, had SpongeBob ever doubted the police, that always seemed on top of things. But, now? Would they be able to find him, to help him? He doubted it. "I see you're awake." Plankton stated, bringing SpongeBob out of his thoughts. SpongeBob glanced at him, he was wearing a large- too large- grin, as if he had just won a prize.

SpongeBob didn't answer, knowing that he wasn't supposed to. And it only made Plankton's grin larger. "Are you comfortable," he cackled, voice laced with humor. As if watching the sponge squirm was funny. Once again, the other male was silent, knowing an answer wasn't what Plankton wanted. Apparently, Plankton knew what he wanted and he wanted to cut to the chase. The hand cuffs were pressed harder into the sponge's wrists, and his feet were spread apart as far as possible.

"W-what are you doing?" SpongeBob whimpered, as Plankton was suddenly standing in front of him, bringing his body on the bed.

"What I've wanted to do for as long as I can remember," was Plankton's simple reply, as he -in a very quick movement- shoved himself forward and SpongeBob had something in his mouth.

"Mmph!" It was SpongeBob's protest as Plankton began thrusting in and out, something salty dripped in SpongeBob mouth, and he wanted to spit it out. Plankton ignored him, moaning loudly. This went on for about thirty more seconds, before Plankton left his mouth. SpongeBob stayed quiet, fearing the thing would return to his mouth. Plankton moved silently, bring himself toward SpongeBob bottom.

"I can't stand anymore foreplay," Plankton laughed, spreading SpongeBob's butt cheeks far apart. _When was he undressed?_ The sponge started thrashing violently, trying to get Plankton off. No one, _no one _is _ever _supposed to touch him there. _Ever. _Plankton only laughed again, thrusting into the sponge in a fast motion. "Mm, so tight.. who would've known? With how much time you spend with Patrick and all.." Tears sprung loose from SpongeBob's eyes, landing onto the bed. Plankton pulled out, thrusting forward again, igniting a whimper from the sponge.

"You like this- you know it too!" Plankton yelled, thrusting faster, whiling moaning. Not too soon after, something was shooting into SpongeBob's body, something hot. Plankton's moans were echoing in SpongeBob's ears as he waited for it all to end. After the liquid had stopped shooting, Plankton pulled out. "You're pathetic," he said, scowling at the now sobbing sponge. "Pathetic." He repeated, leaving the room- and SpongeBob to wallow in his misery.


End file.
